Circus Peanuts
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: This is the story of how Ebon realizes that Shiv is like some Circus Peanuts. The man is not impressed. His gang appears to be however.


Summary: This is the story of how Ebon realizes that Shiv is like some Circus Peanuts. The man is not impressed. His gang appears to be however.

Psycho Chan's Note: Twitter Chan laughed at me one day while I was eating circus peanuts. This is a true story that she thought was funny and would so happen to Ebon. So…here it is…happening to Ebon.

Disclaimer: I don't one…so don't sue. Cuz I ain't got nothin' of worth.

Circus Peanuts

The Breed had just gotten use to Ebon and Shiv dating. It was a shocker at first considering that Ebon could not stand the Korean man at times. Okay, most of the times. Shiv got on that man's nerves so many times in a day it wasn't funny. Well, to some it was. At this time, the Meta Breed consisted of HotStreak, Tammy, Ferret, Talon, Shiv, Ebon and CarmenDillo. And just like most days when they are not doing some kind of robbery, they just hung out at where ever they were living, which was some abandoned motel, which provided everybody with their own rooms. Well, every one except Ebon and Shiv, who shared a room though most of the times Shiv sat in his corner of the lobby.

Today was one of those days were they just hung out in the lobby, which was now fully furnished and even had a TV for everyone to argue about. Talon was on the floor, painting her nails a ruby red, the smell of nail polish surrounding her, which was getting to Carmen and his sensitive nose. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, away from HotStreak and Ferret, who were being shameless once again, surprise surprise, as they were totally making out on the sofa for all to see. At least this time their clothes stayed on. HotStreak tends to forget that fucking others in public(or by anybody for that fact) is inappropriate. Carmen is what you'd call a homophobe, so he avoids gays as much as possible. Which is really hard to do considering his boss was gay with the gang's idiot, HotStreak was gay with everybody, including Static, Ebon, Shiv and Ferret. And the fact that Tammy was a lesbian didn't help either. The red head was on the floor next to Talon, her oh-so-obvious infatuation, painting her nails as well, of course she was painting her nails some shade of green that no one knew existed. Carmen wanted to get out of the Breed, however, Ebon scared the shit out of him. So he stayed surrounded by homos.

Shiv sat on the love seat next to Ebon. Shiv was eating some circus peanuts he had looted earlier that morning, stuffing the sugary stuff into his mouth with absolute glee. Ebon was reading the newspaper. Well, he was trying to. "HotStreak. Quit that already." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. HotStreak didn't confuse the older man, he just didn't understand him. The red head was dating some kid by the name Virgil, however, he still has this habit of going around and spreading himself around to…well…everyone. As much as it irritates Ebon, he can't wait for Virgil to find out. It'll be amusing.

With a groan of his own annoyance, HotStreak got off the older man, who's furry ears go down in disappointment of him actually listening to Ebon. Of course, it was Ebon and it was understandable. But it still sucked. "Got it. Damn…" HotStreak settled for watching his sister paint her nails next to Talon. He chose to ignore the fact that his baby sister hat the hots for the bird girl. He just wasn't ready for her to date. Even if she was seventeen.

Then the room returned to silence, the only sound was from the TV, some dumb show that Carmen was watching to distract himself from the two making out. What ever it was he was watching no one else could hear, but he could hear it no problem.

Shiv continued his onslaught of eating the damn circus peanuts noisily, thus, the glee. Distracted, Ebon lifts his dark hand to dig in the bag in Shiv's possession. Shiv was surprised but wore a big grin. Ebon didn't eat sweets, in fact, he hated them. He pulled out a creamy treat, bringing it to his mouth. Just as it reached his mouth, he pulls it away, catching Shiv's attention. "What is it Boss?"

Ebon put his newspaper down, catching the attention of HotStreak and Ferret. They were confused on why the man was inspecting his sugary treat that was so abnormal to see him with. "Damn it." Ebon cursed, catching everyone else's attention. "Why do I always git the demented ones?"

Everyone in his crew just stared at him and his circus peanut. It was HotStreak who had moved his eyes from the peanut to Shiv, realizing that the man was right, and busted out laughing. After a moment, Tammy followed her brother, laughing uncontrollably. Then the rest of the crew followed, getting the joke.

Ebon was not impressed.


End file.
